Don't Mess with Me and My Girls
by xXPeaceBabesXx
Summary: just something i wrote for english class.WARNING:terrible My friends and I are different. We have gifts. No, not the kind you get for Christmas. Gifts as in, powers. When one of us gets kidnapped, it's all about kickin ass and takin names.


My name is Katrina *******. I am 24 years old. What I'm about to tell you is top secret. My friends and I work for the government. We are all gifted in some way. Shannon is basically a witch, Alaina has healing powers, Brandi is a shape-shifter, but I have one of the most useful gifts to the government. I am what you would call a Medium, Psychic, or Clairvoyant. That's why my nickname is Psych. When my friends and I were in junior high, we had some crazy adventures. I'll prove it to you. Here's one of our so-called adventures. 

It was late afternoon, and I was waiting for Alaina, Shannon, and Brandi to get here. I tried to look into the future to when they would arrive. I sighed. The future was too blurry. I just had this feeling that something just wasn't right. You just don't ignore my feelings-trust me. Last time we did that it caused a chain of events. It started with my cat being chased right up into the Christmas tree, causing it to fall. Let's just say that my house still has a smoky kind of smell to it. Shannon and Brandi burst through the door. They were huffing and puffing like they just ran a mile. Their eyes were wide with panic. Shannon actually fell on the ground from exhaustion.

"Alaina's gone!" Brandi shouted. I looked at her confused.

"What do mean she's gone?" I asked. I wasn't worried because Alaina always goes off somewhere without telling someone first.

"S-She's gone! Demetri took her!" She stuttered. Cue freak out.

"What! We have to find her!" I yelled. My thoughts were scattered as I tried to figure something out. Usually I would let the others do all the planning, but it usually ends up getting us in trouble. Like the time we got caught sneaking into school at one o'clock in the morning. It was Alaina's plan. That's a story for another time though.

"Shannon! Go get your book of spells!" I Shouted, sounding like a drill sergeant.

"I don't know where it is! It disappeared!" She screamed. Brandi was freaking out. She looked like she was going to cry.

"Brandi calm down. She's probably kickin his butt right now," I said gently. I closed my eyes and pictured the book of spells, or as we call it-BOS. I tracked it down using my awesome psychical powers.

"I found it!" I screamed with joy, but was then confused. "It's in the park. In the bushes." Brandi and I looked over at Shannon.

"What? I didn't put it there," Shannon said. Without having to say anything we ran out the door, down the street, and into the park.

" Ok. 1-2-3. Split up!" I shouted. We all went separate directions. As I neared a group of bushes, I slowly got a headache. The pain increased as I got closer and I knew that something was being protected by magic.

"Guys! I think I found it!" I shouted over my shoulder. They emerged from the bushes on the other side of the park. Brandi had a scratch on her cheek and Shannon had pine needles stuck in her hair. Shannon walked up to the magical shield and touched it lightly. She yelped and jumped back. Brandi looked confused, but I saw what happened. She was shocked. Out of nowhere Brandi started laughing. I turned to see what was so funny at a time like this. When I saw, I instantly burst into laughter too. Shannon glared at us. Her hair was sticking up in all different directions like when Alaina would sneak up behind her and rub a balloon all over her head.

"It isn't funny," Shannon growled. She shouldn't have said anything. It only made us laugh harder. All of a sudden I heard music playing and realized it was my cell phone. My cell phone, for some reason, was in Shannon's pocket. Now it was my turn to glare at her. Meanwhile Brandi was lip synching along with Lady Gaga and Beyonce to Telephone.

She was about to give it back but I said, "Never mind. It's just Makayla. She never stops calling me!" She put it back in her pocket and an odd look appeared on her face. I knew what that look meant. It meant she was thinking-hard.

"I know what we can do!" Shannon shouted suddenly. "I can make up a spell so we can get the book," She explained.

"Wait-why didn't you just make up a spell to find Alaina in the first place?" I questioned.

"'Cause its to hard and something could go terribly wrong," She explained once again. "And I didn't think about before," She added.

"Well something could go terribly wrong now, while trying to get the book," I argued.

"Katrina just shut up and let Shannon think up a spell," Brandi said.

"Fine," I mumbled. I decided while Shannon was thinking up spells I was going to go sit on the swings. I heard some mumbling coming from their direction but ignored it. I was focused on the future. Unfortunately for me, the future was still blurry. Shannon started running over to me. Brandi was not far behind.

"I got it! I got it!" Shannon yelled. Brandi and I looked at her expectantly.

"Well? Are you gonna do it?" I asked. I heard her mumble an 'oh yeah', but didn't acknowledge it as I ran over to the book. "Ok Shannon. Do your thing," She walked p to the magical bubble thing.

" The book of spells belongs to me. Break the magic, set it free," She said. The magical bubble shimmered and appeared to falter, but only a little hole big enough for the book to fit through opened. "Now what are we gonna do?" She questioned.

"I have an idea!" Brandi said, "I can shift into a small animal and drag it out!" That was a good idea since we couldn't just reaching and grab it. It was too far back. Brandi's form shimmered and transformed into a squirrel. I started laughing. There was an inside joke of ours involving a pet squirrel named George. She scampered into the magic bubble thing and got a hold of the book. She crawled out, but not before her big, bushy tail brushed up against the magic bubble. She jumped and turned back into her normal self in mid-air. Shannon scooped up the book and started flipping through its pages. There was an "ah-ha!" and the rustling of pages stopped. She said some weird spell and suddenly we were at the entrance to some underground tunnels.

The trip through the tunnels was boring. There were a few scares along the way. Nothing serious, just a spider or two. I guess I should take this time to tell you who Demetri is. Demetri is an Immortal Soul Stealer. He kidnaps people with gifts. Then he steals their souls and makes them his personal slaves or makes them join his army. When he steals a person's soul, he steals their powers.

We arrived in a large room. It looked like a normal living room. Except for the giant bird cage hanging from the ceiling. In that bird cage was Alaina. Oh boy, did she look mad. Brandi ran over to her. We heard an evil laugh and Demetri came out from the shadows.

"Three more gifts. How wonderful!" He said joyously. It's all up to Shannon now. She's the only one who has powers that could defeat him. I glanced at Shannon. She knew she had to do it. She looked terrified, but I knew it was all an act. Soon her fear turned into confidence, and she started saying all kinds of crazy words I had never heard of. I could see Demetri slowly weakening as he tried to protect himself and attack her at the same time. I rushed over to Brandi and Alaina.

"Get me out of here! Now!" Alaina shouted. Brandi suggested turning into an ape or something and breaking the bars.

"No. That would alert Demetri," I replied, "I have an idea." I stuck my super long pinky nail into the lock and turned it this way and that until it came unlocked.

"How'd you do that?" Alaina asked.

"I have no idea," I replied. We heard Shannon shout and we turned our heads, worried. What we saw surprised us. She was doing a victory dance. She did it! She defeated Demetri! We all joined her and started dancing too. We made our way out of the tunnels and back home. We were home just in time to watch my favorite show, Ghost Whisperer.


End file.
